Building Love
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: A.U. Afrodite contrata os dois melhores cientistas para construir um robô que possa amar para acabar com sua solidão sem afetar seu trabalho. É claro que, sendo os cientistas seus amigos, Milo e Camus, ele aproveita para dar uma de cupido também...


**Título: **Building Love  
**Categoria:** Presente Amigo Secreto Anime/Mangá 2011 p/ Felisbela, AU; Slash; Ficção Científica.  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma eu espero. Referência a cenas de sexo e nudez implícitas, sem descrições é PG, afinal.  
**Resumo:** A.U. Afrodite contrata os dois melhores cientistas para construir um robô que possa amar para acabar com sua solidão sem afetar seu trabalho. É claro que, sendo os cientistas seus amigos, Milo e Camus, ele aproveita para dar uma de cupido também...

**N.a:** Espero que goste! E como você disse que podia colocar algum ship que eu gostasse, coloquei Afrodite/MdM mas foi só um pouquinho...

**N.a2:** Aqui estão outro presente de Amigo Secreto, dessa vez de Anime/Mangá.

**Building Love**

-Camus, estou contente por ver que aceitou a proposta de trabalhar para mim nesse pequeno projeto...

-Eu fico satisfeito em participar de qualquer tipo de experimento científico.

-Bem, eu não vejo desse jeito, mas você está certo... Vamos, vou te levar até o laboratório.

Eles andaram em silêncio até chegarem numa grande porta metálica, com Afrodite precisando usar uma senha e uma impressão digital para abri-la.

-Você precisa fazer isso também, Camus, assim não terá problemas para entrar.- Camus acenou em concordância e imitou o outro, podendo olhar o local.- Espero que goste, eu coloquei o que há de mais avançado, mas se precisar de algo a mais...

-Parece bom...- ele entrou, olhando ao redor.-Será que agora já pode finalmente me contar os detalhes?

-Só um minuto... é melhor contar tudo para os dois de uma vez só... Estou certo de que ele já deve estar chegando... ele precisa aprender uma coisinha chamada pontualidade...

-Acho que meu cérebro prefere aprender coisas mais interessantes...- uma voz disse distante, de uma figura no corredor se aproximando.

-Espere, Milo, você precisa ter acesso primeiro, ou vai disparar o alarme do laboratório...- ele parou o outro na porta e indicou o painel, no qual ele fez uma senha e colocou o polegar para colocar a impressão digital.- Alias, como você entrou na casa sem disparar nenhum alarme?

-Oh, aquilo, você devia arrumar um sistema mais eficiente, posso fazer um para você e sua senha foi... inesperada, mas eu gostei...

-Eu vou seguir o seu conselho quando você seguir o meu e parar de invadir os sistemas dos outros...- Afrodite suspirou e passou uma mãos pelos cachos loiros.-...Agora, é melhor apresentar vocês um ao outro! Milo, este é Camus, Camus este é o Milo.

-Eu não entendo... quem é este...- Camus disse, olhando o jovem loiro, com calças jeans frouxas e velhas e camisa larga e desarrumada.

-O que?- Milo disse um pouco ríspido.

-Pessoal, se acalmem, afinal, vocês vão trabalhar juntos agora.

- O que! – os dois disseram em uníssono.

Afrodite sorriu leve maliciosamente, afinal, ele não recebera esse nome por nada...

**Dia 1:**

-Então, precisamos construir um robô-amante? Tem milhares desse para vender por aí, não?- Milo disse enquanto colocava os pés sobre a mesa em que o computador no qual Camus trabalhava no momento estava.

-Você ouviu o Afrodite, ele não quer um substituto para alívio sexual, mas para alívio emocional.- Camus disse sem tirar os olhos da tela, apenas movendo uma das mãos do teclado para remover os pés de Milo da mesa.

-Ei!-ele protestou.

Camus suspirou, levando uma mão aos óculos, arrumando-os, antes de virar-se de frente para o outro em sua cadeira de rodinhas.

-Olha, se vamos... trabalhar juntos e, eu nunca fiz isso antes, então, talvez seja melhor estabelecer algumas regras se queremos que isso dê certo, pelo bem da ciência e, principalmente do Afrodite...

-Bem, eu já trabalhei com diversos parceiros e, na maioria das vezes, não tive problemas... Afrodite é um cara legal e trabalha demais, como eu, então eu quero ajudar...

-Certo, um bom ambiente precisa de organização, limpeza e silêncio. Com isso, podemos fazer tudo de forma rápida e eficiente. E, assim, não precisaremos ficar no mesmo local mais do que o necessário.

-Oh, falando desse jeito, até parece que não gosta da minha companhia.- Camus apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha ruiva para o comentário do outro, o resto do rosto inexpressivo.- Okay, eu posso tentar... farei o meu melhor para não atrapalhar o seu ambiente de raciocínio...

-Ótimo, aliás, você nem precisa ficar aqui, assim que eu tiver uma ideia e um programa baseado nela, você vai poder coloca-lo no robô, estou certo que há outro laboratório em que você pode construir um protótipo sem atrapalhar ninguém...

-Eu duvido que o Afrodite vá ceder mais do que um quarto de sua mansão, afinal, cada um já deve estar cheio com aquelas coisas de moda para a revista dele... Parece que estamos presos um com o outro... Quais são as regras?

-Primeiro, este é um grande laboratório, você pode ficar daquele lado e eu desse, se precisarmos falar algo, é só mandar um e-mail para o outro. Sem comida, barulho ou coisas jogadas pelos cantos...- e, ao dizer essa última parte, Camus ia recolhendo a trilha de sujeira que Milo já havia criado nessas poucas horas ali.-...sem pés nos móveis ou aparelhos eletrônicos. Por enquanto é isso, quer acrescentar alguma regra também?- ele terminar de falar, jogou tudo numa lixeira, batendo as mãos uma na outra.

-Acho que não, bem, talvez essa parte do e-mail... isso não é um pouco exagerado? Estamos no mesmo lugar, não posso simplesmente gritar ou falar com você? Não precisa criar um Muro de Berlim aqui, sabe?- ele tentou brincar no fim, desanimando-se com a falta de resposta do outro.- Muro de Berlim? Por que vamos estar em lados opostos da sala? Nada?

-Se isso foi uma piada, espero que suas habilidades sejam melhores em outros setores do que nesse. Quanto ao e-mail, é melhor, porque assim, não interferimos no ambiente de silêncio.

-Certo... então, sem piadas, também? Okay...- e Milo foi para o seu canto da sala.

Nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada pelo resto do dia.

**Dia 2**

Conforme caminhava em direção ao laboratório, Camus sentia que algo estava errado e o barulho cada vez mais alto de música indicava que podia estar certo. Respirou fundo, antes de abrir a porta.

E o que viu foi...

Caos.

Havia peças de roupa, um sapato, cadernos com anotações, vários cabos e ferramentas misturado com pedaços de diferentes comidas pelo chão e pelos computadores. No centro de tudo, de costas para si, estava Milo, com uma mascara protetora, trabalhando, soldando o que, em alguns dias, seria um esqueleto. E, para completar um rock pesado preenchia o local e machucava seus ouvidos.

Enquanto Camus tentava manter uma linha completa de pensamento sem terminar no assassinato do loiro a sua frente, o dito cujo virou-se, parecendo dançar ao ritmo da música, entretanto ele parou ao vê-lo.

-Droga! Parar música!- ele ordenou rapidamente, fazendo o dispositivo desligar o som e o local se encher de um silêncio perigoso.- Os adult...digo, Camus, você chegou mais cedo do que eu pensava... eu, ia arrumar tudo antes de você chegar...- e ele começou a pegar os objetos do chão.

-Eu cheguei no horário que disse que ia chegar... como consegue trabalhar nessa confusão?

-Nossa, já é essa hora?- ele acabara de pegar o relógio e colocou de volta no braço.- E não é tão confuso assim, é como espalhar as peças do quebra-cabeças e ir montando...

-Por que não organiza primeiro as peças por partes parecidas? Como as peças de um céu azul ou as partes claramente das bordas?

- Qual a graça nisso?

-Não é para "ter graça", é para completar o objetivo do jogo.

-Bem, se é um jogo, é para ser divertido, não?

-Não, é para desenvolver o raciocínio lógico...

-Você acha que as crianças sabem o que é isso?

-Eu sabia e se não sabem, quando descobrirem, vão agradecer e se arrepender por não terem levado mais a sério...

-Ah, tudo tem que ser sempre muito sério com você, não?- nesse ponto, Milo já desistira de recolher tudo e estava concentrado na discussão.

-É obvio, de que outra maneira pode ser?

-Espontânea, criativa, divertida, de várias maneiras...

-Você quer dizer ser louco como você?

-Como se divertir... como eu posso ser louco?

-Você está só com um sapato!

Milo abriu a boca para revidar, mas começou a rir, ao invés, tentando se conter, mas a expressão de confusão no rosto do ruivo era demais para aguentar.

-O que? É verdade. – ele apontou para o sapato esquecido na porta- Ou vai me dizer que um dos passos para construir um robô é ficar sem um sapato?

-Oh... nunca... ri... tanto...- Milo conseguiu dizer por entre risadas, abraçando a barriga que doía devido ao riso.-Sério, de tantos motivos... que já me deram ao me chamarem de louco... esse foi o melhor...- ele falou, recuperando um pouco o fôlego.- Vamos fazer assim, do meu lado, eu trabalho do meu jeito e do seu, você trabalha do seu jeito, sem ninguem atrapalhar ninguém, certo?

-Certo. Mas eu só volto quando meu lado estiver em condições de ser usado. Com licença.- Camus deu meia-volta, refazendo seus passo e indo embora.

-Ei! Sério? Nem uma ajudazinha? Tá bem, tchau para você também...

No outro dia, eles implantaram o novo sistema de trabalho e funcionou muito bem pelo primeiro mês, com algumas discussões quando precisavam realmente interagir.

**Mês 2**

-Progressos na sua formula do amor?

- Não é uma formula do amor, é uma equação para reproduzir os aspectos químicos do "amor" numa inteligência artificial. E o que você faz do meu lado do laboratório?

-Você sabe que é um pouco infantil "ter o seu lado do laboratorio", não sabe? Adultos deveriam saber lidar com pessoas e  
situações que não gostam..

-Está me chamando de infantil?- Camus parou de digitar.

-Estou dizendo que podíamos ter tentando com mais empenho esse tal de "trabalho em equipe", ou, em dupla, no caso. É só minha opinião, afinal, Afrodite contratou dois cientistas para acelerar o processo...

-Posso considerar o assunto...

-Bem, para ajudar na sua tomada de decisão, eu estou oferecendo uma oferta de paz. Veja isso.- e Milo colocou o laptop que tinha em mãos na frente da tela do outro.- Talvez isso ajude na sua formula...

-Isso são os projetos do robô-amante? Como conseguiu isso? Só a empresa que os fabrica tem...

-Felizmente, o que eles não tem é um bom sistema de proteção, foi mais fácil do que eu esperava hackear e pegar isso.

-Interessante...-Camus ajustou os óculos finos, para olhar melhor para a tela.-Creio que não há problemas nisso, afinal, é como olhar a teoria de outros para se inspirar e fazer a sua própria...

-Esse é um lado seu que talvez valha a pena conhecer...- Milo comentou, surpreso, vendo o outro erguer uma sobrancelha para ele.-... então, parceiros?- ele estendeu a mão.

-Parceiros.- ele aceitou a mão, apertando-a.

**Mês 3**

-"Eu te amo".- uma voz eletrônica disse.

- O que você acha?

-Acho que parece um daqueles bonecos em que você aperta e diz "Eu te amo", mas mais assustador. Não dá para trocar essa voz de computador?- Milo disse, olhando por cima do ombro do outro para a tela.

-É só um protótipo, ainda vou melhorar a voz, por enquanto, estou me concentrando nas palavras, pois são um importante fator no romance, segundo minha pesquisa...

-Eu entendp, mas voce precisa trabalhar mais, então, porque só essa frase não significa nada se não há sentimento e, sabe, essa voz não ajuda em nada a sentir alguma coisa, pelo menos, não a mim, sempre me assustou um pouco.- Milo deu a volta para ficar de frente para o outro, sentado de lado na mesa do computador.

-Tudo bem, eu posso melhorar esse detalhe... – Camus rolou os olhos, cedendo, antes de puxar o outro pelo pulso, tirando-o de cima da mesa. - ...apesar de que admito ainda estar com um pouco de dificuldade na parte das palavras...- falou a contragosto, enquanto trabalhava na voz.

-Com certeza, por que não tenta usar alguns poemas e novelas? Afrodite gosta dessas coisas... talvez ajude se eu fizer logo um rosto, expressões faciais também contam numa declaração de amor...

-Como vai fazer o rosto? Não mecanicamente, essa parte eu sei, mas esteticamente. O Afrodite deu alguma lista para você também?

-Vou fazê-lo com traços italianos, porque sei da queda que o Afrodite tem por eles... mas eu já sabia de boa parte do que tinha na minha lista e até umas coisinhas a mais também...-Milo disse casualmente, procurando algo em sua caixa de ferramentas.

-Que coisas?

-O básico, afinal, eu saí com ele por algum tempo..

-O que?

-Nós namoramos... mas éramos melhor como amigos... tem algum problema com isso? Achei que você não se importava com isso, pois aceitou construir um robô-homem e não mulher para o Afrodite...

-Não, eu não tenho nenhum problema com isso... eu também gosto de homens, é que tem algo que não entendo, é esperto, mas sempre pensei que Afrodite fosse do tipo romântico, porque ele não tenta com um ser humano?

-Oh, ele tentou...- Milo começou a explicar enquanto trabalhava no rosto-...desde o colégio em que estudávamos, ele sempre se dedicou totalmente ao amor, era o jeito dele, sempre se entregava por completo e fazia de tudo para que seus relacionamentos dessem certo. Eu o vi se machucar tantas vezes... mas então ele encontrou o trabalho ideal e resolveu se dedicar de corpo e alma a isso e assim é o melhor do ramo hoje, comanda a melhor revista de moda há quase uma década. É uma grande responsabilidade, ele conseguiu tornar-se independente e nem todos entendem isso, nem todos gostam que o trabalho venha primeiro do que você, acho que por isso ele desistiu já há algum tempo. Mas chega um momento em que todos precisamos de alguém, um momento em que a satisfação com trabalho pode até ser suficiente, mas falta algo... uma pessoa especial. E o Afrodite definitivamente merece.

-Entendo...- mas Camus sabia que ainda não entendia plenamente, afinal, a ideia de se precisar de algo além da realização profissional nunca cruzara sua mente.

-Certo...- Milo falou depois de algum tempo, incomodado pelo silêncio repentino.- ...que tal você continuar tentando aí enquanto eu termino aqui e depois podemos testar comigo...

-Porque você namorou o Afrodite e pode saber o que o faria se apaixonar?

-Não especificamente ele, apesar de não ter realmente sentido algo assim, eu já vi várias pessoas se apaixonando e amando, acho que posso reconhecer bem melhor que você...- Camus estreitou os olhos para o outro.- Porque o trabalho é seu e assim fica difícil ser imparcial...

-Okay...

E ambos voltaram aos seus trabalhos.

**Mês 5**

-Sinto muito, Camus, melhorou um pouco, mas ainda está muito artificial...

-Já faz dois meses, como pode ter avançado tão pouco?-Camus bufou, afastando a cadeira do computador um pouco e levando uma mão aos cabelos ruivos.

Milo ficou alguns minutos em choque por ver uma reação tão naturalmente emocional vinda do outro, algo em si o impelia a ajudar.

-Se você quiser minha opinião... acho que você está se prendendo demais as informações... amor é sentimento, por que não tenta algo mais pessoal? O que você faz quando gosta de alguém?

-Eu aceito sair ou namorar com eles. Nunca precisei dizer nada mais, em geral, são eles quem se declaram...

-Sério? Uau... bem, tem-se uma primeira vez para tudo. Que tal tentar?

-Okay, me dê um minuto...- Camus começou a digitar loucamente.

Milo concordou, voltando a trabalhar no boneco, encaixando o tórax e outras partes nos locais adequados.

-Certo, venha aqui...- Camus falou quase uma hora depois.- Ouça isso.- ele apertou um botão e ambos olharam para a cabeça posicionada ao lado e conectada ao computador.

-Uau...- Milo disse depois de ouvir, mesmo vindo de um cabeça, as palavras haviam mascarado esse fato e feito seu coração acelerar um pouco. - Isso foi um avanço...

-Ótimo, agora eu só preciso que ele diga essas coisas sem precisar que eu programe ou digite-as diretamente, mas apenas como uma reação lógica a um conjunto de ações observadas ao seu redor... É a parte mais difícil, mas é o que falta para ficar perfeito e pronto.- Camus sorriu, de verdade, dessa vez, voltando ao computador imediatamente.  
Milo suspirou, sentindo-se estranho por ter visto o outro sorrindo. Oh, esperava que não significasse que...

**Mês 8**

-Droga! Tem algo... um pequeno detalhe que eu não estou vendo!- Camus quase gritou, respirando pesadamente.

-Calma, cara... talvez seja melhor dar um tempo, relaxar ajuda a ver as coisas por outros pontos de vista... e não é como se o Afrodite tivesse dado um prazo.

-Mas você já construiu todo o robô e ainda o melhorou, ao invés de se conter em imitar os já produzidos. Estou aqui justamente para conseguir o que ninguém mais pôde... e já faz três meses e nada! –Camus, arrumou a cadeira, aproximando-a novamente do computador e voltando a trabalhar, como ficara quase dois dias direto. Milo estava começando a se preocupar.

-Mas é como você disse, é algo muito complexo, leva tempo...

-Eu já sei disso o que eu não sei é o motivo de você continuar aqui, se já terminou sua parte e, há mês, pediu para parar de ajudar com os testes da minha parte porque continua aqui?- Camus disse ríspido, era difícil pensar sabendo que o loiro estava sentando alguns metros atrás de si, encarando suas costas pelas últimas cinco horas.

-Achei que havíamos superado essa sua necessidade de autossuficiência. Somos parceiros nesse projeto, precisamos trabalhar juntos...

-Ficar olhando não se enquadra na categoria de "trabalhar junto"...

Milo bufou, pois o outro tinha razão. Todavia, ele tinha um excelente motivo para ter parado de ajudar nos testes, é que, de algum modo, eles estavam o afetando demais... Okay, sejamos honestos, ouvir todas aquelas declarações projetadas por  
Camus, junto com todos esses meses de convivência forçada ou nem tanto mais, o levaram a se apaixonar pelo outro. E agora estava preocupado, Camus parecia prestes a ter um ataque de nervos, precisava ajudar.

-Okay, então porque não fazemos um último teste? Com um mês de trabalho seu deve estar muito bom, podemos trocar opiniões e...

-Mesmo? Mas você disse que não queria...

-Agora eu quero, coloca logo isso para funcionar, ta?

-C-certo...- Camus respondeu um pouco surpreso e confuso, iniciando o programa.

Milo respirou fundo, ele precisava se controlar, seria melhor apenas tentar não ouvir, mas como poderia discutir sobre tudo depois? Ah, está ainda melhor, tão sincero... Não, Milo! Concentre-se! Não é para você que ele está falando isso...

-...você é especial do seu jeito irritante...e eu só preciso dizer que te amo. – A voz do robô, agora muito mais humana, terminou de dizer, fazendo Milo derreter por dentro.

-...amo você também, Camus...- Milo sussurrou de volta, envolto demais pelas palavras do boneco até este parar de funcionar e ele perceber o que acabara de dizer.- ...e-eu... digo... C-Camus, foi um... um ótimo teste... está... está muito bom...- ele começou a gaguejar, nervoso, tentando consertar a besteira feita. Não é que ele não tivesse pensado em se aproximar e chamar o outro para sair, fazia isso o tempo todo quando se interessava por alguém, porém dessa vez parecia diferente e muito mais intenso, levando sua confiança a fraquejar vergonhosamente. Só esperava que o outro não tivesse notado.

-Milo, você disse o que eu acho que você disse?- Camus, estreitou os olhos, aproximando-se devagar, cercando o outro.

-Não! O-o que você acha que eu disse? Digo, se você não tiver nenhum problema com o que você acha que eu disse...- quando ele ficava nervoso, começava a falar demais, fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia assim que até esquecera desse detalhe.

-Você gosta de mim?- Camus esperou até estar bem perto para perguntar.

-E-eu...-Milo engoliu em seco, não conseguia mentir para aqueles olhos tão pertos e o encarando tão profundamente.-...sim.

-Por que não disse antes?

-B-bem...-Milo foi interrompido por um beijo leve e demorado nos lábios.- O-o que...?

-Eu havia considerado tocar no assunto pela primeira vez na vida depois do fim do trabalho, parece que não preciso mais...

-O que?- Milo estava cada vez mais confuso.

-Você sempre fica tão lento assim depois de um beijo ou é só comigo?

-Não fique tão convencido... e quanto a não ficar se distraindo no trabalho?

-Por isso que eu disse que só falaria quando terminássemos... mas você falou tanto sobre ser mais espontâneo e que há uma primeira vez para tudo... –Camus começara a guiar o outro.

-Quer quebrar algumas regras? Realmente acho que relaxar ajuda...- Milo não conseguia desviar os olhos dos do outro, deixando-se andar mesmo de costas, confiando totalmente sem nem perceber.

-Só algumas...- Camus sussurrou antes de beijar o outro novamente, abrindo o espaço numa das mesas cheia de papéis e fios para sentar o outro nela, deitando-se por cima depois.

-0-0-0-0-1-

Camus acordou com uma leve dor nas costas, mas principalmente relaxado, não sabia quantas horas haviam se passado e nem se importava. Olhou ao redor, percebendo-se no chão do laboratório com Milo deitado em seu peito, começando a acordar com o movimento. E ao ver os olhos sonolentos se abrindo uma ideia lhe veio a cabeça, num pulo ele estava de pé, procurando seu computador.

-Ei! O que houve? Para que acordar desse jeito...- Milo reclamou, tendo caído no chão quando seu "travesseiro" se levantou.

-Eu acho que consegui Milo, finalmente, acho que vai dar certo... Preciso começar a trabalhar imediatamente.

-Mesmo? Bom para você, mas não vai precisar de calças para isso?

-Estamos namorando agora, não estamos?

- O que isso tem a ver? Mas, suponho que sim... se você estiver de acordo, é claro e...

-Ótimo, quando eu terminar, podemos sair juntos e, se juntos estamos, as calças são perda de tempo...

-Sua lógica é interessante...-Milo disse, apoiando o rosto nas mãos para observar o outro trabalhando.

**Mês 11**

-Veja isso, Milo.- Camus mostrou a tela do computador, a foto exibia Afrodite sorrindo com um moreno, o robô Vítor(1) ao seu lado, ambos numa praia. –Parece que tudo corre bem, três meses juntos e resolveram tirar umas férias.

-Uau, estou feliz pelos dois. Sem falar que esse robô merece um prêmio por ter conseguido algo que nenhum humano conseguiu até agora, inclusive eu.

-Bem, ele foi construído para isso e por nós dois, ele é bom. Mas duvido que essa coisa que ele conseguiu seja qualquer uma das que está passando pela minha cabeça e que eu sei que ele pode fazer...

-Se você não está pensando que ele finalmente conseguiu que Afrodite tirasse férias do trabalho pela primeira vez na vida, então tem razão...

-Como eu disse, ele é bom...

-Só porque nós somos melhores.

-Quem está sendo convencido agora?- Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Eu te amo também.- Milo deu um beijo na bochecha do outro antes de ir para a cozinha do apartamento que dividiam agora.- Vou fazer o jantar.

Camus sorria para a tela do computador sem nem perceber.

**The end...**

(1)Eu já usei esse nome para o Máscara da Morte e realmente gostei, para mim, é o nome oficial dele.


End file.
